Music Sounds Better With You
by iluvBTR166
Summary: This bet is their biggest regret. Everyones wasted. These girls are also the girls they use to dwell over as teenagers. Lets just say Logan likes  blondes and Kendall likes brunettes NO SLASH
1. Who are they?

**This idea came as I was browsing Fan Fics. I don't think its that bad. So here ya go. When you review I will respond to them when posted the next chapter and I may review one of your stories in return if it's a decent review. There is going to be multiple pairings, you'll get it after reading. Check the rest of my stories, The Fortune Cookie, and James and Katie, is pretty good !**

**All of them are the ages they are in real life so Kendall, 21, James,21,Carlos, 22, Logan, 22.**

**Don't own BTR or any of that stuff.**

**Okay, there are no OCS in the story. You'll guess who they are.**

3rd Person View

"Thank you Malibu!" Carlos yelled into the microphone causing a roar from the crowd. The guys smiled and made the signature BTR hearts back to the fans showing credibility that they really adored their fans as much as they adored Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan. They exited the stage with the stage crew surrounding them and Dustin following.

"I'm so ready for a week off." Kendall mentioned. All boys nodded in agreement. They got in the car and left for Los Angeles where they would have a night out together before going back to their house and gearing up for the holiday season.

James P.O.V.

"Where should we go tonight guys." Logan said handing everyone of them a coca-cola, except for Kendall, he was sticking to his honey and tea. His vocal cords were on the edge of breaking in half.

"Wanna hit Venice Beach at night?" I offered as he jugged his cola. "I hear there are some hot chicks down there."

"Well I was thinking more clubbing." Logan said

"Well we can party European style." Kendall pointed to me. Inside joke.

"Paris, good times.." I trailed off in thought to the time Kendall and I got kicked off the Eifful Tower when we were too tipsy after hanging out with Liam, our good friend in Paris. Yeah, that could've ended badly.

"I love the Mi6 club." Carlos entered his valuable opinion. "Lets go there.

"I've been there once or twice ." Kendall said

"Im in." We all agreed and were up for a fun time at the nightclub that not only had a great bar, but the ladies there were hot as hell.

-3 Hours Later-

3rd P.O.V.

The men of Big Time Rush, to celebrate the end of their head lining Better with You Tour, was hitting the famous Mi6 night club in Los Angeles. James had come fully prepared for a wild and fun night. Carlos, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt and a leather jacket over it looked at the top of his game. Logan, with black and red basket ball shorts a white shirt with a Nike logo and his backwards blue and black baseball hat finished his look decently, yet a bit under dressed. Kendall who was in black skinny jeans and a white and black colored shirt, manufactured by Polo was his style tonight. James had taken the look of dark jeans and a burgundy shirt with a Bealtles t-shirt and a black cotton jacket. All boys looked stunning as usual. Dustin was wearing his cackis and black beater and white and brown button up that was left undone.

"I.D. Please?" The short man at the door said. They, one by one brought their ID out.

-1 Hours Later 11:59 PM-

L.P.O.V.

"Hot girl!" Kendall screamed rather loud.

"Idiot!" I slapped him.

"There both pretty damn good looking." Kendall nudged me.

"50$ if the auburn hair will let you buy lets you kiss her." I held out his hand for a bet that he couldn't resist. His eyes starred daggers into mine trying to see if this was a smart idea.

"75$ if the platinum with brown streaks lets you kiss her." Kendall challenged me. I shook my head. "Blondes are sexfaeeeee."

"Sexfae?" Carlos said. "Logan, you like blondes but you'll settle for brunettes, I think you two have had too many drinks."

Kendall P.O.V

I scooted out of the booth, not drunk, just alittle tipsy, because my vision was definitely a bit blurry. Kendall brushed past me and tried to find the two girls we had made out bets on. These bets were gold. I was going to get 75$ easily from Logan. I was the Kendall Schmidt, and plus I'm sure these girls were already tipsy anyways.

"Watch wear your going man." A guy pushed Logan on me.

"Dude watch wear your going." I caught sober moment but sunk back into a drunken reality real quick.

"There they are!" Logan and I approached them. Their was a bunch of girls sitting with them. Strapless dresses and tan skin, a mix I loved together. Mmmm

"Can we do something for you." I straightened up as some girls smiled and other rolled their eyes.

"Can we buy you ladies a round of shots." Logan said mumbling a few words. No one really noticed. Some of them Kendall could tell were off. The blonde chick was but the brunette, the brunette was tipsy but she needed a bit more alcohol to wound her up.

"Why not." One of them answered.

We got a waiter and they handed out shot glasses of flavored lime vodka.

"Here ya go, let me know if I can get you anything else." The waitress said and winked at me. Her lack of clothing was typical in this club. I shrugged her off and returned my eyes to the brunette.

"Cheers to you." I pointed to the girl that was on her phone. Logan raised his glass.

She looked stunned. When I caught a glimpse of her face, she seemed to look fimilar, but I just couldn't make it out. The alcohol had blurred my vision.

"Woulda ya like to dance my lady." Kendall offered as she titled her head and I took her to the dance floor.

It was Logan's turn. He took the brunettes seat that had lied on the end. The blonde turned to him.

"Your kinda cute ya know mister." She was definitely more wasted than him, but he didn't have a problem with that. Then something flashed in his, he knew this voice, this look, he just couldn't tell.

"Cute huh?" Logan responded using his smooth words. "Cute enough too…" He took her by the hand and he paid for a VIP room and there they peacefully talk together, kissing occasionally.

Back at the dance floor, Kendall had remained intimate with the gorgeous auburn. She was beautiful and had all the right moves at all the right times. Plus, her dancing was amazing. It gave Kendall that turned on feeling that he loved. Her strapless black simple leather dress shaped her body perfectly to a point where every asset was undeniably attractive and something that you could not, not stare at.

"Why don't you say we hit your place." The song got slower. Their hands join together as they reached the bar and took another drink, and another. Kendall left the party, last to be seen with this brunette beauty.

Kendall back at his apartment, was enjoying the satisfaction of the brunette making a beautiful silhouette against his black sheets.

-Logan's Girl-

They had already reached his place, and in his room for the one night stand. Once they were both revealed to each other, they explored each inch of each others bodies, while keeping the gap between their lips very minimal on the one night stand they would soon regret for a very long time.

**Who are these girls? I'm sure you already know now since they aren't OC's. Yeah, t**


	2. What to do?

Change of plans, I forgot about Carlos and James. I already have one OC, so in your review tell me your favorite celebrity girl and I'll make her my other OC. For one of the boys. THANK YOU GUYS.

Remember, Review and I'll review one of your stories. I love reading fan fics!

This is not the best chapter for Carlos and James because I'm waiting for you guy's reviews to give them their love life! So sooner the review, sooner the love life.

-2:45 AM LEAVING CLUB-

Carlos P.O.V.

"Should me leave without them?" I asked James as he nodded with a black haired latino girl in his hand. and got a taxi. I last saw them chasing after some girls. I just didn't feel like clubbing tonight. I didn't feel good I guess. I wasn't sure, I just wasn't on top of the Garcia game tonight. As for James, he had scored , she was kind of cute, not really my type, but James had… multiple types.

-10:00AM-

L.P.O.V.

The sun broke through my windows giving me a solid vision of sunlight. I turned over and saw the blonde haired girl with brown streaks next to me facing away from me. Her Tan skin radiated from the sun. It was beautiful. I moved her thick hair off her bare back and rubbed it gently.

"Good morning." She greeted me. Her voice, why was it so familiar. Maybe this was just my hangover talking. I closed my eyes.

With her back still turned and me rubbing it gently, I asked her, "By the way, I never got your name." She giggled. What a cute laugh.

"Josephine, but people call me Jo."

"I use to have a friend name Jo, I lived at the palm woods with her." I said reminding me of the times I spent at the palm woods with Jo, Camille and the boys doing stupid crazy stuff. "Im Logan."

Her voice started trembling as well as her body.

"I, I have to go." She ran to the bathroom with the blanket around her body covering her face and body. She picked up her dress and grabbed a hoddie of mine out of my closet.

"Is there something wrong?" I said as she came out of the bathroom with her dress on and my hoodie covering her face.

She ran out of my room and out of the house. I heard the door slam from down stairs.

How was she getting home?

I put some clothes on and ran down stairs and out the door. I walked outside on my drive way, leaving my grande dunes look inspired, yet much larger house and into the street. Her black Iphone was left on the ground. I picked it up hoping it didn't have a password, but unfortunately, it did.

Well this sucks, she took my hoodie and lost her phone.

K.P.O.V.

I woke up, my arm around this girl I had brought home. I kissed her neck waking her up, with a good start to both of our mornings. She turned around and faced me.

That's when I wanted to scream.

So did she.

"Kendall!"

"Camille!"

We both sat upright against the bed frame pressing our bodies very close to it.

"Oh my gosh, I just, oh my, I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled leaning to the side of my bed. I slapped myself on the face trying to escape this terrible nightmare. This was Camille, my best friends first love, not only that, she was a childhood friend, and also my first loves best friend. How awkward is that! My mind couldn't wrap around the fact that Camille was sitting next to me.

"Please tell me I did not just fuck my best friends former girlfriends." This was against the codes of brotherhood!

"Kendall, calm down." Camille reminded me. I avoided her eye contact.

"This is why they saw getting drunk leads to bad things." I said. "Its also just like liquid fat, but that's off the point!"

"Camille, I just had sex with you."

"Yeah, well I'm going to leave and this stays between us."

These are the times, a guy needs a diary.

"Now all I have to do is get Jo-

"Jo…."

"Jo…" I reapeated after Camille.

"Please tell me she hasn't gone platinum with brown streaks."

"Technically its not platinum its just lighter." Camille said looking up

"She went home with Logan?" I yelled putting my arms up in surrender.

"Can this day get any worse?"

"Why can't to friends do this and be done with it?" Camille said with all purpose of innocence.

"Bro's before Hoe's, duh." I answered.

"That's the stupidest guy code I've ever heard." She rolled her eyes. I sat on my bed as she walked to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

"You broke the code too!" I reminded her. We were both guilty, but so were Logan and Jo if they.. EW I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Why does it even matter, our teen puppy love ended 3 years ago; were adults now." Camille sneered. She was getting on my nerves. I can't believe this.

"You always are going to protective over your first love."

"Are you not pissed at Jo!"

"Why would I be, look what I did to her. Camille said pointing to me.

"Way to put me on the spot." I remarked.

"Well its not the best thing to do to your best friend." Camille responded. Oh, so now she knew how I felt.

"Okay, number 1, you don't know that Logan and her did anything, and why would you want to think about it." I asked her. "Why would you want to think about your first love going off doing your best friend."

"Kendall, can you shut up!" Camille yelled at me. She walked out of my bathroom with her dress from last night and a light jacket of mine and she walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Will you drop me off at home." She requested.

"Yes."

-Camilles House-

"This never happened." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ashamed?" She shook her head as she opened door about to walk in. She turned around waiting for my response.

"No, it was fun, but in a way, yes."

"Goodbye."

I got in the Corvet and tried to gather my thoughts. She probably hated me now. I didn't hate it, it was fun, but mentally, I wasn't proud. So how was I suppose to get her not mad at me while trying to work this out. The truth would come out. A secret like this, can't be contained. I just had so many questions how was I….

-Suppose to figure out if Logan and Jo were together and did something?

-Not get Camille mad at me?

-Suppose to prevent Logan from getting mad at me when he figured out what I had done?

-How was I suppose to introduce myself to Jo after 2 or 3 years after not seeing her especially in this situation

-The biggest question.. How was I gonna get my jacket back from Camille because that was my favorite Jacket…..?

**Like it, don't like?**

**Review**

**Give me your favorite celebrity.**


	3. Recipe for Disaster

~James P.O.V. at his house~

At my house, It was good to get some time away from Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I spent 24/7 with them and in my free time a lot of the time I was with time. For new years though, I was setting my get together at someone's house. More of a social gathering. Sounds cheesy. I got lots and let me emphasize lots of invites of parties.

Kendall P.O.V. His House_

"What's wrong with casual sex, seriously." I complained to my brother Kevin as his face was washed with ravishment.

"Nothing accept girls emotions." He vented his opinion though it was definitely more of a fact. "Unless their hookers, then their total drama queens."

"It's like you got to be married or have a stable girlfriend for no complications."

"There is no such thing as a stable girlfriend Kendall." He made a valid point. His tone was more filled of 'that's common sense' which I could see why.

"Still it's just not cool that people can't go to each others houses and do it then leave."

"I feel like I'm obligated to argue that you shouldn't be having casual sex-

"Im 21 dude." I fixated my eyes on Kevin's last square he was lying down on the scrabble board.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He groaned obnoxiously. "Hey do you find it weird that were playing scrabble on a Friday night on your week off. You only have had 3 days off and your already in the living room playing scrabble."

"Do you have a better suggestion." I muttered to his irritable question

"Lets go to Logan's."

"Logan's…" I vision what he would be doing. "Sounds perfect." I said deviously as Kevin looked at me stupidly.

-L.P.O.V.-

"Someone knocked on the door." Tanya whispered in her high pitched voice. She released my jacket and my lips that is and I got up off the couch. I made my way to the door with every intentions to say go home unless this is important. I took a peak through the peak hole in the door and Kendall and Kevin were standing their talking.

"Great." I muttered. Tanya came over to me clinging on my body. She opened the door with the hand that wasn't rubbing my back.

"Kendall, Kevin, what a surprise." I tried to act cheerful but it just didn't work.

"It seems like I see you enough during the week since were always together but were kind of bored and Kevin hasn't seen ya in a while."

"Oh its nothing, Tanya was just leaving." Logan looked at her

"No she's fine." Kevin mandatory stated.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we invite someone I haven't seen in a while." Logan suggested. Sweat started to trickle down my neck. Who was he going to say. One things for sure, they were not the most suitable choice for me\

"Jo and Camille." My heart beat picked up

"That sounds like a good idea." Tanya forged my suggestion. "I've always wanted to meet Camille. Logan talks about her very nicely and all in good nature."

-Jo P.O.V.-

My phone went off with Stereo Hearts ring tone. I had just got done with a concert in Los Angeles and it was splendid. I was the opening act for Maroon 5. The Limo waited out behind the stage for me.

Hello

_Hey Jo, It's Logan _

Logan?

_Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. We could have a formal reunion. You, me, Kendall, and Camille._

Uh Logan, I'm not sure.

_Oh whats going on? Have a concert? Either way you have to come over sometime_

If you only knew...

_Knew what?_

Oh uh nothing. I am going to invite someone else though

_okay, then. See you tonight_

Okay bye

I really didn't want to see Logan but god knows how bad I wanted to see Kendall. Kendall was the boyfriend, that I thought was the one, that got away. Deep depression aftermath followed our break up. Not that I was bothered by me and Logan's intercourse that much because it was just a mishap but it made me think of Kendall because Logan made me think of Kendall. I wasn't in love with Kendall but it would be nice to see him. I had a boyfriend I wasn't interested in Kendall like that, nor was I proud of myself for cheating on Zach like that. What can I say I had a thing for guys that were in boy bands. Zach Porter. It won't happen again though because a year with Zach was too long to go to waste

Zach. DAMN IT!

To: Zach

From:Jo

Hey babe, um i know u wanted to have a date night 2nite for New Years but can we go to some friend of mine. U know them

From: Zach

To:Jo

Who R they?

From:Jo

To: Zach

Logan and his girlfriend, Kendall, from BTR & Camille. Childhood friends. Plz hun

From: Zach

To:Jo

Whatever you like sweetie, I'll pick u up;)

PHONE WITH CAMILLE

Hey Camille, do you want to go see Kendall and Logan

Uuhhh, I don't think so. Maybe some other time

There never off work and were all off work at the same time, come on Camillion." I asked Camille using the nickname that always got her.

I called her Chameleons quite a lot, because she could blend into any crowd without the paparazzi unlike any other paparazzi. It was quite a surprise

Why not?

I don't feel good

Please

I don't to face Kendall with Zach alone. You have too understand. Please.

You don't understand

Please Camille, you know I wouldn't beg you when you don't feel good

FINE

Logan had no idea that It was me who he had a intimate night with. Going over to his house was a nightmare and going to be disasterous. I felt as if my stomach errupted the food I ate for breakfeast. Thankfully, I kept it down. If Logan only knew what happened.

-Logan's House, 7:00PM-

3rd Person View

Logan opened the door with regret automatically after doing so when he saw who stood before him. Involuntarily, his hand dropped from Tanya's lower waist. Kendall looked at how the brunette male hung on Kendall's ex girlfriend. His temper was rising and Kendall didn't have that high of a temper. The face of the blonde of Big Time Rush was turning beet red of anger and the horrified image that stood before him. He never paid attention to the paparazzi because what they said was lies photo shopped pictures, but he should have read this article of Zach and Jo. It was disgusting to him.

All eyes were hooked on somebody else though.

"Hannah?" Kendall took a good look at the picture in front of him. Boy, was he in some deep trouble


	4. What a mess

"Hannah?" Kendall mumbled trying to remember how she met her once again. "James."

"What about James?" Logan asked clueless, just like the rest of them

"What are you doing here?" Kendall said as he ran away from his group of friends.

"Nice movie bastard. I'm not just another one of your play mates. Yeah I know all about your fantastic night after Mi6. I am not a damn idiot."

"Hannah, shut up." Kendall whispered rather loud.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Your a liar and such a prick." She yelled even louder. "Don't ever look me in the eye again. I cant even look at such a scum bag."

"Ouch." Logan studdered behind Hannah and Kendall.

The girl stormed off back into her yellow Range Rover and roared the engine before driving away in a fury. Kendall pondered what to say to his friends about that sudden incident. He turned around to see Camille frightened, Jo terrified, Zach with a smirk, and Logan confused.

"Now why don't we go inside and make some popcorn." Kendall suggested trying to take their mind off that. Ever body followed him inside without questioning even though on the inside, it was nipping at their mind to know.

While Camille stared at Logan then back at Kendall, then returns to Kendall with facial expressions going from good to bad she tried to avoid any eye contact that came her way. She stepped inside wearing some black pumps along with jeans and a light pink loose top with a leather jacket and many bracelets. On the positive side, she loved seeing Logan again. Her mind flooded with memories of listening to his singing while he would look into her eyes at their fire pit jams and the eager obsession to see him everyday when he came back from work and then she had to fuck his best friend. She didn't still take a liking to him since those years were long gone, but to reminsence on your first love.

In the other situation of romance, Zach took hold of his girlfriends waist as they made there way into the kitchen. Big Time Rush, was a band, that was a rivalry to his band. Allstar Weekend was a band that shared a fan base with Big Time Rush, and I mean whats the music industry without rivalry. Jo was always there for him, even though the times were tough with distance, their chemistry over powered the strain that stressed their relationship. He knew about Kendall and Jo and though he wasn't very content with it when he found out, there was nothing he could do. He found it so repulsive and he was much more capable of loving her and caring for her well at least in his opinion.

"Logan you have A LOT of alcohol." Zach said blown away at the separate room he stored with vodka, wine, beer, and spirits.

"Well you know what they say, Time is never wasted when your always wasted." Logan offered everyone a drink. Tanya rolled her eyes at her boyfriends ridiculous quote

"That's an interesting quote to live by."

"Take what ya want."

Later on Kendall, walked into the living room and got comforted into the large living room that contained, a 72 inch that hung on the wall that included surround sound with a major stereo system below it. 3 leather couches were face around the tv along with a recliner spacing between them and a pool table sat to the side.

"So Kendall, what have you been up to lately?" Jo asked casually taking a sip of her drink. She dressed in a long dark purple shirt that flattered her curves to a fabulous extent with black leggings reaching her angles and black peep toe heels and letting her long blone hair fall down her back.

"Well we just got back from our long tour and were taking a break." He paused trying to think of whatelse he had done for the past 2 days he had been here trying to leave out the club part. "We've been back for two days and Kevin's here."

"I think they see that." Kevin responded to his idiotic last comment

"We went to the Mi6 club for the after party." Logan added. "try going there if you haven't."

Jo pondered… Logan still didn't know that it was her that day who his one night stand with.

"I went there, and some guy got shot out front when we went there." Tanya said. "not going there again."

"Yikes." Camille said

After the TV was muted and they sat out on the patio over looking Logans more than gorgeous look of Los Angeles. The patio was decorated to a point where everyone knew Logan did not do the decorating. The pool in front of them, maybe bigger than his house had spotlights aiming towards it and a blue concrete flooring at the bottom of the water, different than any other pool you'd seen before. Jo was the first one to speak.

"So Kendall, wanna brief us on earlier."

"Not really." Kendall answered, being stuborrn.

Silence intruded on the moment. There was a void of joy. They still all stared at Kendall.

"Yes?" He questioned the 6 pairs of eyes on him.

"Maybe he needs a few more drinks so he will spit it out." Zach joked, though no one laughed.

"Nooooooooooo." Camille denied the suggestion. She followed it with a laugh to seem casual.

"Okay fine, Hannah is a girl that is my assitant though also like my open relationship girlfriend."

"Scandelous." Tanya said with a smirk.

"Why was she so mad. She looked like she wanted to rip your head to shreds." Logan asked

"Uh, well, you know how girls are." Kendall got his 'pboviously im lying face' and got a mad face from Camille, Jo, and Tanya.

"Actually I don't." Logan answered. "Males don't interpret the female brain very well."

"Well if he doesn't want to answer then he doesn't have too." Camille covered for Kendall and for herself.

L.P.O.V.

Something was a bit fishy going on. Kendall had his private life and I was find that but that didn't explain why she said something about Mi6. I mean, to my knowledge, Kendall left with James and Carlos while I went with my platinum blonde girl. I gave kendall a reassuring look though his story was vague, I trusted him.

"Well everyone, times up, I have work tomorrow." I announced.

"Were your on a break though?" Kevin said with confusion.

"Not anymore." I lied while giving my fake laugh. I rushed people out of here, including Tanya. I stopped one person though.

"Camille, I haven't seen you in so long. You look so different." Everybody left while Camille lingered with Logan at his doorstep.

"Times change." She answered.

"I see, and so do people." 

"Well, Logan I think I need to go. I'm not sure Tanya would approve of this." She didn't meet my eyes.

"Nah, it's no big deal." 

"Look Logan, there's something you need to know." She had a guilty look in her eyes. I stared intensily and held my gaze as she opened her mouth.

"Sorry forgot my cell phone." Kevin said to us pushing through on. I looked a Kendall through the car windshield. He shook his head at Camille and made me even more confused than I already was.

"Why is Kendall being so cryptic tonight," I asked. "You too, tonight has been a mess."

"I'm so sorry Logan. I have to go."

Now that was dramatic. I watched her rush to her black Sedan and drive away not looking back.


End file.
